The invention relates generally to percutaneous spinal implants, and more particularly, to percutaneous spinal implants for implantation, for example, between adjacent spinous processes.
Spinal stenosis is a back condition that impacts many individuals. Spinal stenosis is a progressive narrowing of the spinal canal that causes compression of the spinal cord. Each vertebra in the spinal column has an opening that extends through it. The openings are aligned vertically to form the spinal canal. The spinal cord runs through the spinal canal. As the spinal canal narrows, the spinal cord and nerve roots extending from the spinal cord and between adjacent vertebrae are compressed and can become inflamed. Spinal stenosis can cause pain, weakness, numbness, burning sensations, tingling, and in particularly severe cases, may cause loss of bladder or bowel function, or paralysis. The legs, calves and buttocks are most commonly affected by spinal stenosis, however, the shoulders and arms may also be affected.
Mild cases of spinal stenosis may be treated with rest or restricted activity, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (e.g., aspirin), corticosteroid injections (epidural steroids), and/or physical therapy. Some patients find that bending forward, sitting or lying down may help relieve the pain. In such instances, the pain relief may result from the action of bending forward, which may create more vertebral space in some instances, thereby temporarily relieving nerve compression. Because spinal stenosis is a progressive disease, surgery (i.e., decompressive laminectomy) may eventually be required to address the source of pressure causing the pain. Such known surgical procedures can involve removing bone and other tissues that have impinged upon the spinal canal and/or put pressure on the spinal cord. In some procedures, two adjacent vertebrae may also be fused to prevent an area of instability, improper alignment or slippage, such as that caused by spondylolisthesis. Surgical decompression can relieve pressure on the spinal cord or spinal nerve by widening the spinal canal to create more space. This procedure requires that the patient be given a general anesthesia as an incision is made in the patient to access the spine to remove the areas that are contributing to the pressure. Drawbacks of this procedure include the potential for blood loss, an increased chance of significant complications, and extended hospital stays.
Minimally-invasive procedures have been developed to provide access to the space between adjacent spinous processes such that major surgery of the type described above is not required. Such known procedures, however, may not be suitable in conditions where the spinous processes are severely compressed. Moreover, such known procedures may not allow various surgical implants to be repositioned or removed from the patient without requiring large or multiple incisions.
Thus, a need exists for improvements in the treatment of spinal conditions such as spinal stenosis.